


11. časť - Odhalenie

by Bedisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedisha/pseuds/Bedisha





	11. časť - Odhalenie

Z pohľadu Mie:  
S Davidom sme sa rozhodli schovať sa v kríkoch pri Brianovom dome a odsledovať čo sa bude diať. Netrvalo dlho a dvere sa otvorili... Najprv vyšiel von Brian a poobzeral sa. A potom... nemohli sme uveriť vlastným očiam... potom vyšla April - živá a zdravá. Začali sa vonku objímať a bozkávať. Nechápali sme... 

April sa vybrala smerom domov. Nevedela som či sa jej ukázať alebo to nechať tak. Najdôležitejšie však bolo že je v poriadku.  
\- "Ach, ale mi odľahlo." povzdychla som si.  
-"Ver, že aj mne." Poznamenal David a zadíval sa mi do očí. Zobral moju tvár do dlaní a pobozkal ma. Cítila som ako sa celá chvejem. Bozk som mu opätovala a pritisla sa k nemu bližšie. Konečne zo mňa opadol všetok strach a nervozita a dokázala som sa sústrediť na Davida. Po chvíli mi prišla smska.

\- "Ahoj Mia. Som v poriadku. Dúfam že dnes sa vidíme."

Bola som vážne zvedavá čo mi April povie. A tak som odpísala:

\- "Ahoj. Báli sme sa o teba. Jasné, dnes sa vidíme. Prídem ku tebe o 15tej."

S Davidom sme ešte mali na seba kopu času a tak sme sa rozhodli, že pôjdeme ku nim. Usadil ma na gauč a podal mi z chladničky plechovku s colou. Nasypal pukance a pustili sme si film. V objatí sme tam ležali a ja som sa cítila príjemne. David na mňa nevyvíjal žiaden nátlak čo mi dosť imponovalo. Skôr ja som bola tá "prítulnejšia." Čas išiel strašne rýchlo keď sme boli spolu a chcela som ísť ešte domov pred tým než pôjdem vonku s April. Takže nám s Davidom neostávalo nič iné ako sa po filme rozlúčiť. Objal ma a ja som sa pritisla k jeho širokej hrudi. Zdvihla som hlavu a pobozkala som ho. Nedokázali sme sa od seba odtrhnúť. Po dlhom a intenzívnom bozku som sa usmiala a pozrela sa do zeme. "Musím už ísť." Úsmev mi opätoval, jednou rukou mi zdvihol tvár, zadíval sa mi do očí a povedal:   
\- "Milujem Ťa Mia."   
\- "Aj ja Ťa... mám rada." hapkala som potichu... "Teda ľúbim Ťa len....  
\- "Čo len?" Opýtal sa.  
\- "Neviem... neviem či to má nejakú búducnosť. Čo ty a Jessica?"  
\- "Mia, sto krát som ti povedal, že Jessica je minulosť. Tak to je a tak to aj ostane. Ľúbim Teba."  
\- "Aj ja Ťa ľúbim ale už fakt musím ísť."  
\- "Chcem byť s tebou Mia. Každú minútu a sekundu."  
\- "To aj ja. Ver mi. Je to pre mňa ťažké, ale na April mi záleží a chcem vedieť čo sa deje v jej živote."  
\- "Chápem. Tak asi sa naozaj rozlúčime."  
\- "Ahoj." Letmo som ho pobozkala. Odišla som a on ostal stáť vo dverách. Keď som sa obzrela zamával mi a ja som mu na oplátku poslala vzdušný bozk. Srdce mi búšilo ako zvon ale na druhej strane som už bola zvedavá na April.


End file.
